Falling
by jimlover54
Summary: Is death the answer for a broken heart? Can the reason for your pain save you from yourself? oneshot. JC


Hey, guys! This is just a little oneshot I wrote in my spare time. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own JN.

Falling

A bone chilling breeze blew through the chestnut hair of the sixteen-year old genius as he flew through the air. His sweat drenched shirt wasn't helping himstay warm. Eyes bloodshot and face pale, he raced his hover car to the bell tower just outside of Retroville. His heart beat hard against his chest as he neared the tall building. With a sudden jerk, a laser beam dissolved the wooden door of the old tower. The hover car rushed through the doorway and up the ever spinning stairway to the top floor, where a rusty iron bell hung from a pillar in the center of the room. A sudden jolt stopped the hover car in mid flight at the base of a large open window with a wide ledge. The young boy leapt from the aircraft with incredible agility and ran to the window. He jumped up onto the ledge and grabbed the arm of a young girl about to take a step off the ledge to her horrible death.

"Cindy! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he screamed at the blond as he pulled her close. She struggled in his arms as he carried her back through the window.

"Get off me!" she screeched, freeing herself from the boy's hold. She scowled at him before turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Go away. I don't want to see you. It's over," she told him, fear and anger present in her tone.

"What's over, Cindy?" he asked, tilting his head in concern and reaching out to her.

"Everything," she simply stated closing her eyes and turning herself away so he could not see the tears flowing down her soft cheeks as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Nothings over, Cindy. I don't know why you tried to do that," he replied, shaking his head in puzzlement and taking a step closer to her.

"My life is terrible and I'm just the prissy popular girl. Everyone hates me and no one would care if something happened to me, anyway." she responded to the baffled boy, turning her gaze to the old bell.

"What! Of course people would care! Your parents, Libby, Brittany, and I bet even Carl and Sheen. Not to mention most of the kids at school, even Betty. Your teachers, your other family members, neighbors, and my own parents!" he shouted at her, his arms flailing in rage and pain.

"Maybe them, but no one that matters cares for me," she told him, uncrossing her arms, but continuing her stare at the rusty bell.

"I know I don't matter, but if it makes a difference..." he started, but was caught off guard when she turned her gaze onto him. He took a deep breath before proceeding. "Your mortal enemy cares about you. Why do you think I rushed over here at like, one o'clock in the morning?" he replied and gently took her hand. She chewed on her bottom lip as he smiled warmly at her.

"Really?" she shyly questioned him, looking up into his sapphire eyes.

"Duh, Vortex. I wasn't about to let you fall," he answered and gave her a playful smirk as he gently squeezed her fragile hand.

"Awe, Jimmy. Thanks," she said with a faint blush appearing on her soft cheeks. "You don't know how much that means to me," she remarked, but he didn't catch the sincerity in her voice.

"No problem," he replied and let go of her hand just before he walked over to the window and closed it. Then hopped in the hover car. "Come on. I'll take you home," he told her and drove the hover car up beside her. With one fluid motion he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the floating vehicle, placing her in the seat adjacent to him. They flew swiftly down the twirling stairs and out into the cool air. The hover car gradually made its way through the dark streets, only lit by dim street lights. Cindy decided to break the mutual silence and ask about what had been nagging at her since he first arrived.

"Jimmy? Um, how did you know I was at the tower?" she asked, lacing her fingers in her lap. He knew she would ask and had decided a long time ago to just tell her the truth. He continued driving as he answered her.

"I saw you leave your house and-" he started but she cut him off with another question.

"I left the house around midnight. How could you have seen me?" she inquired.

"I was going to bed after a late night in the lab. I've been working on something," he responded, not making eye contact.

"Oh really? What is it?" she curiously asked, tilting her head as she gazed at him.

"You'll find out later. Anyway, I was just about to go to bed when I saw you sneak out of your window. At first I thought nothing of it, but when an hour passed by and you still hadn't returned, I began to get a little worried. So, I went back to the lab to track you down and find out what you were doing this late at night. When I found you at the bell tower on the top floor near a window, I started panicking. I didn't know what you were doing at the time, but it scared the heck out of me." he explained to her. She noticed the truly concerned look on his face as he was explaining everything to her.

"You were worried? Why? I thought I was just the dumb girl across the street," she said, looking away from him. He sighed before switching on the autopilot. He gazed at her as her long ponytail flowed through the wind, her arms wrapped around her shivering body. He turned his seat to face her and gingerly laid a hand on her bare shoulder. She sniffled and wiped away a few tears before turning herself to face him.

_Flashback_

_That morning around 8 in the morning at Jimmy's locker. He was gathering his books for his first class when he was greeted by another male student. _

_"Hey Neutron," said a cool laid back voice that made Jimmy cringe. After Jimmy grabbed his books and tossed them into his bookbag, he turned to the skater leaning against the locker next to his. _

_"What do you want, Nick? I don't have time for small talk," Jimmy retorted, slamming his locker. He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away. _

_"Why, is the little nerd going to be late for class?" Nick cooly replied, popping a lollipop out of his mouth. Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his hands into fists. _

_"Is that the only reason you came over to my locker? To insult me," he responded, spinning around to face the taller boy. _

_"No, I just came to find out what you did last night. I heard you and Cindy were having a little date at your house," Nick stated, turning his attention to the young genius, who was now fuming. _

_"It wasn't a date," Jimmy coldly replied. "She was coming over to work on our science project," he concluded. _

_"Well, I see your not such a loser. Having a girl at your house and all. How was it?" Nick asked with a sly grin. Jimmy looked away in embarrassment._

_"She never came over," Jimmy told him, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. "She called and said she was going to the movies with someone," he said still not making eye contact._

_"Oh too bad," Nick replied with a shrewd expression. "Do you know who she went with?" he asked, examining his fingernails. _

_"No, do you?" the shorter boy requested with a curious look._

_"Yep," Nick simply answered, winking to a girl walking past them down the hallway._

_"Who?" Jimmy urgently asked. _

_"Me."_

"Cindy, I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean it. I was just angry." he told her, but she still didn't make eye contact.

"I was hurt, Jimmy," she told him, pain and anguish apparent in her tone. He carefully took her hands in his as he spoke softly to her.

_"Hey, Jim," a slim blond greeted unusually cheerful as she walked up to the two boys. The taller one gave her a warm smile while the other scowled. _

_"How could you?" asked the ticked off boy, glaring darkly at her. The young girl was completely baffled._

_"What are you talking about?" she requested, her face contorting in confusion._

_"You know what I'm talking about, Vortex! How dare you dump me to go off with this loser!" Jimmy shouted, pointing to Nick. "I took time out of my busy schedule to work on our project with you and you dump me at the last minute!" he continued, his voice rising with each word. _

_"But, I," she started, but the furious genius cut her off._

_"I don't want to hear your lame excuse! I shouldn't have even thought about having you come over! You're just some lazy girl who wouldn't have done anything, anyway!" Jimmy yelled so loud that a small groupof students beganconjugating around them. "What was I thinking? Inviting the dumb girl across the street over to my house! You do nothing but argue with me and point out my mistakes! I don't even know why I tried to be friends with you!" he shouted in her face. _

_"Jimmy, you have to understand, I," she started once again only to be cut off._

_"Understand what? That you hate me so much that you think you can trick me into doing the project for you! You onlysay you hate me almost every day!" he stated, taking a dramatic pause. "Well, you know what, Vortex? I hate you, too. Go jump off a building!" he screamed at her before darting through the crowd. Afterhis putburst,the bell rang and the small astounded crowd_ _soon dissipated, leaving the heart torn blond and her bast friend alone in the hallway. Nick had snuck away while Libby reassured her weeping friend._

"I was too, but mostly I was angry. You have to understand that I was very upset that you blew me off to go with another guy. I was trying to befriend my rival. That meant a lot to me. I don't usually give in so easily, " he replied, a sad frown forming on his young face. She looked deep into his eyes before speaking.

"But, Jimmy, I didn't," she told him, shaking her head for emphasis. "I called and told you I was going to the movies with a friend," she said, but he turned his face away from her, trying to hide his aching.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was Nick," he coldly replied, yanking his hands from her grip.

"I didn't know it was going to be Nick!" she shouted at him, throwing herhands in the air. "Libby set me up on a blind date thing. She said I needed to see what was right in front of me," she stated, trying to convince him that what she was saying was actually true. "And you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and insulted me like that. I know you don't like Nick, but you didn't have to embarrass me," she said with venom dripping from every word and crossing her arms in disgust. "You really offended me," she concluded.

"Oh please, I have yelled and insulted you before and you never got this upset. So tell me, why the change?" he asked with slight curiosity, turning his attention back to her with an alteration of heart. She thought about her response for a moment.

"Because," she softly began, "I fell."

"Fell? Cindy, that makes no sense. I stopped you from falling," he told her, squinting his eyes in confusion trying to understand what she meant. She waited until the hover car drifted to her open window until she spoke.

"You may have stopped me from falling from that window, but you couldn't stop me from falling in love," she responded, stepping out of the hover car onto her window sill.

"Huh?" was all he managed to utter in sheer shock and disarray. She giggled at his dumb reaction.

"Hey, you asked," she stated and carefully leaned over the edge of the hover car, placing her face so close to him their noses slightly touched. "Goodnight, Jimmy," she said just before she closed the space between them and gently kissed the boy genius. He blinked in astonishment, but soon gave into her soft touch for a few moments.

"Thanks," she replied as she pulled away and crawled into her window. He hovered outside her window for a few minutes, trying to soak in everything that had happened during the last twenty-four hours. And dumbfounded, he gazedthrough her window at her sleeping figure on the bed before exhaling a defeated sigh and swiftly flying home with a smile clinging to his tingling lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well I tried to make this a touching fanfic, although it may be a little confusing (or cheesy). This was my first oneshot, so I would love it if I could have some truthful criticism. I highly respect everyone's reviews and I would greatly appreciate a good critique, you know strengths and weaknesses, so I know for my next oneshot. Thanks a lot!

And just some quick questions: Do you think the story line was okay with the flashback included? Do you think Jimmy's outburst a little too much? What about Cin's reaction? I know Jim would most likely risk his life to save someone, but do you think I went too far with Cindy? But, do youunderstand that what Jim said broke her heart considerably? Also, how was the ending? (I know, a bunch of questions) Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who read this. Keep an eye out for my next fanfic and more oneshots coming out soon after this oneshot is posted. Thank you!


End file.
